


Birthday Bliss

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada does not need any shiny gifts or expensive presents. Just his lover and children are all he needs on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded from Fanfiction.net; I wrote this for Canada's birthday last year :) 
> 
> I had, like, seven drafts of this (SEVEN!) and none of them turned out right; this one is number eight. I practically forced myself to finish this and all I managed to complete are two pages. Oh well, I tried. And I apologize if Gil and Mattie come off as a little OOC.
> 
> Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I just own my OCs: Abigail and Fritz
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

When Canada wakes up on the morning of his birthday, he is aware that there are two extra bodies occupying the king-sized bed with him and Prussia. Blinking away the Sandman's dust and focusing his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the bedroom, he finds his two children peacefully sleeping next to them.

Abigail, his seven-year-old daughter, cuddles against his chest with a chubby hand clutching his pajama shirt. Her creamy-blonde curls frame her cute face as she sleeps. She murmurs in French as she wiggles closer to her 'mother'. Canada fondly smiles at the little girl and wraps an arm around her small body, lightly nuzzling the top of her head. His daughter squirms from the bodily affection until her eyelids flutter open. 

"…Maman?" Abigail whispers while looking up with drowsy eyes.

Canada gently shushes his daughter, patting her head. "Hush, Abby. Go back to sleep."

Giving a small nod, she closes her eyes and returns to her slumber. He is quite surprised that Abigail is stirred awake from a simple nuzzle when there are two loud snores resonating next to them. The Canadian chuckles under his breath when he sees Prussia splayed on his back, with one arm and leg hanging off the bed. The blankets are bunched at his waist with his tank-top riding up a little. The albino contently snores away and is completely unaware of his twelve-year-old son sprawled face-down on top of his stomach.

Frederick, or Fritz as he likes to be called, breathes heavily in tandem with his father as a thin line of drool dribbles from his open mouth. The boy's short white hair is coiled and curled in random directions; he probably forgot to rinse out the hair-gel last night.

"Yeah…I'm so awesome," Fritz sleep-talks with a smile, absentmindedly waving a hand around in his sleep. "Ehrfürchtige…"

Canada chuckles again. Like father, like son. "Gil. Gil, wake up," he speaks softly, using his free hand to jostle the Prussian.

A low groan and a German curse reply back. Rolling his eyes, the blond lightly shoves his lover's shoulder. Prussia groans louder until his eyes open.

"Nggh…Mattie?"

"Morning, sunshine," Canada grins.

The ex-nation gives a low yawn, rubbing his eyes. "Guten morgen. When did the kids get here?" he asks, noticing, and feeling, his son drooling on him.

"Not really sure, eh. They probably sneaked in during the night."

Prussia scratches his head. "Guess we should wake them up now. We have a lot of things to do today."

Before the albino can nudge his son into a conscious state of mind, Canada stops him. 

"Actually, let's just stay here a while longer," he smiles. "I think we can spare an hour or two."

"Kesese. Alright, Birdie, since you're the boss today~" the ex-nation smirks.

The two lovers move around with minimal risk of rousing their children until all are in more comfortable positions and bundled under the blankets. Canada and Prussia lay on their sides with Fritz and Abigail dozing between them. The Northern nation sings a lullaby France taught him a long time ago, lovingly petting his children's hair. Smiling at his lover, Prussia takes hold of the blond's other hand and brings it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles.

"Happy Birthday, Canada."


End file.
